Her Dangerous Chance
by Wee Auntie
Summary: Sequel to MY LOVE IS GONE. A reborn Rose is facing the battle of her life. The prophecy of Anna and Vladimir is costing her more than she wanted. Dimitri and Ivan are now fighting for her affections. She left to exact revenge against a traitor in the guardian ranks. When she returns will she be at peace? Or will the men she loves drive her into the Strigoi Kings waiting arms?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Just a recap and filler to make that final chapter of " My love is gone" make more sense. And hopefully clear up some confusion some of you had about the prophecy. Thank you to all of you that enjoyed the first part of the series. I hope you enjoy this one. The story after this will be called A Rose Reborn. So I hope the trilogy will be as great as others. **

"You two boys have pushed our Roza for the last time. " Olena was beyond pissed off and was about to take the two grown men over her knees. "Now, as the guardian of the prophecy, let me explain the full hidden story of Anna and Vladimir. A story our family has kept secret for hundreds of years. Had Roza not been changed Sonya would have been trained as the next prophecy guardian."

"Wait a minute momma, you mean to tell me… Ok first off you said son and nephew and then you're a guardian?" Dimitri was so confused and Ivan was just the same.

"How am I his cousin? I always called Yeva grandmother as a sign of respect." Ivan replied simply.

"If you would please shut up both of you I will explain. When Anna and Vladimir was alive, there was another man in Anna's life. His name was Josef and he was Vladimir's best friend and brother. Well Anna was torn between both men. She loved them both equally, however she had a choice to make. Anna loved Vladimir like a brother and was shadow kissed to him. Yet she loved his brother Josef as a wife to a husband. Yet her hands were forced. There was a tyrant that claimed he loved her and tried to kidnap her. Vladimir and Josef saved her by using their magic. However because of the laws about the moroi and dhampir marriages, Anna was never allowed to marry Josef. When Vladimir died and Josef died Anna was heartbroken. The tyrant threatened to turn her strigoi like him. He wanted her to become his mate. Now the legend says the darkness drove Anna to kill herself. That's not true. With her children fully grown and the tyrant after her she protected the world from herself. She died before he could make her strigoi. On her death she decreed her and Vladimir would one day return through their grandchildren. She would one day re walk this earth and wipe out the tyrant that would be king of the strigoi. That day has come and now I am facing the reincarnation of not only Vladimir but Josef as well." Olena shook her head sadly and walked around the room. "I don't know which one of you is which but that doesn't matter. What matters is what will happen to Roza. The two of you have done the number on her and if you both love her you will give her space. If she makes it back."

"Wait a minute Aunt Olena. What do you mean if she makes it back?"

"She left to go rescue a moroi that means a lot to this family and once meant a lot to the both of you. In fact deep down I think to one of you she still does." Not giving anything else to them she started to walk out and head to Rose's room when she stopped. "By the way you to pin heads. Your cousins because of a genetic defect that our family and the Hathaway's families have been hiding from the Moroi court for the last 800 years or so? Also you are my brother's son from when he had a brief affair with your mother." She walked off dejectedly as she went to help Janine pack the bags Rose asked about.

Ivan closed his eyes as he thought of all of this. He walked in on Tasha and the rest of his 'clan' now having a conversation. Olena and Wildcat was right he thought. He had to put the past to rest. Hearing Tasha get hysterical was enough to set him on edge. He cleared the room just so he could talk to her alone. She was being ridiculous about Wildcat. I had just walked up to the door way when I heard Babushka from within the hallway.

"Roza" Yeva started "Is demanding that no decisions be made without her knowledge. We are all to stay here at the estate and not leave until she returns. She is going to find out if he has any living relatives. If not then she will decide what to do next. "

Getting angry Tasha stood up only to collapse on the bed. "SHE IS NOT GOD!" Tasha roared "I WILL LEAVE WHEN I WANT AND WITH DAMIEN! BEFORE SHE GETS BACK IF I have to!"

I walked into the room and stared at a pale faced Tasha Ozera. "NO! You will not leave Lady Ozera. First we need to talk about our engagement and then when Wildcat I mean Rose returns then you can leave." Tasha started to stand again to see if I was real, only to pass out in Dimitri's arms. "Nice Ivan Nice!" Vika smirked.

"Hello Vika. I see you're not passing out like our new unexpected guest."

"Nah, Ivan I knew beforehand you were alive. Rose saved us the trouble. I am just going to go and help Sonya get the kids settled in."

"Rose brought all of you to the estate?" I was surprised, I turned just to see Babushka nod.

"Yes, Roza received information that the strigoi are now hunting guardian families. She has left less than an hour ago to go to court."

"SHE WHAT!" Dimitri and I shouted at the same time.

"I see my Kiz has left you two out of the loop for a second time tonight eh?" Zmey smirked with pride.

"Well these two wouldn't stop trying to piss on her leg. Can you blame her? She was actually turning to me for a break. Me the one who wanted to suck her dry when I first met her!" Nathan smarted off in front of all. "Besides she is taking a dangerous chance go to court the way she looks but she as a defecting murderous bitch's ass to kick."

"What are you talking about Badica?" Janine walked in on the middle of the conversations.

"Let's just say that a certain little bitch is about to see the new and improved Rose Hathaway Mazur with new shining black eyes." He then left to retire to his rooms. It's been a long ass day to him and he wanted to watch some movies and chill.

I went to the weight room again and looked closer. Sure enough more of her weapons I designed for her and her most decorative chest plates were gone as well. "Ivan what are you doing in here?" Olena asked as she lowered her tired body to a weight bench. "Remembering that the woman I love is gone and I don't know if she will be back." I whimpered as I stared off into space thinking of Wildcat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Also check out my profile and there are links to pages where pictures of ideas of what Rose's breastplate and cloak look like. Thank you all for reading and I love reading all the reviews. Have a nice day. PS THIS IS CHAPTER 1 still, continued.**

I tried to sleep on the flight but couldn't. The words that Mason said to me rang through my head. Sitting on the plane with my legs crossed I kept shaking my ankle to the beat of the music from my ipod. All through school this one particular girl would slam me left and right. If it wasn't because I was friends with Mason and Eddie then it was because Jessie Zeklos knew I was alive and she wasn't. Mila Jones. That bitch was going to pay and pay dearly. She had the nerve to blame for all of it when Mason was captured in Spokane and when Buria happened.

"Rose..Its not your fault. My death is not your fault." Mase looked so pained as he faces me.

"Yes it is Mason. I loved you just not in the way you thought. I will never forgive myself. You died because of me."

"Rose.." Mason formed into a full figure on the plane. "Guardians die all the time. That is our creed and you know it. They come first."

I got up and went to look through the bags that Mom and Olena packed for me. Mom packed my weapons and my most ornate chest plate. Olena packed my favorite ass kicking outfit and my contacts. Funny, I forgot about how they would react to my eyes now. I changed clothes and sat down in time for the plane landed. I threw one backpack on my back while carrying the duffelbag of clothes.

Running to the waiting car I jumped in. "Thank you for helping me Eddie."

"Anytime Rose, I am so happy your alive. " As we pulled away from the strip I realized Mia was in the back seat.

"Rose?" Mia asked quietly

"Yes Mia Doll?"

"Mia Doll!" Mia exclaimed exasperated. "What is with the hair do and when was the last time you ate?"

"No time to explain love. Get me into court. Here is my papers Eddie and until we meet the Queen call me Katya"

"Katya?" They both exclaimed. "Who named you Katya?" My eyes misted over. "A man I learned to love did. His nickname for me is Wildcat." The rest of the ride was quiet until I asked them to fill me in. I wasn't surprized when they said Christian and Lissa made up. Or that Eddie was now engaged to Mia. A lot had happened while I was gone. Adrian was now dating Sydney Sage and was close to popping the question according to Eddie. He was now Adrian's guardian and had new found respect for him. I was shocked about that until he told me about Adrian opening a can of whoop ass on Dimitri after I left. I smiled big time at that. Bad thing was my canines showed. "Rose?" uh oh. I could sense Mia's fear and anxiety. "When did you get fangs?"

" I got them so it would be all the better to eat you with my Mia Doll!" Mia shirked back as I started laughing and Eddie relaxed when I snorted. Sadly I started crying hard. "Rose that was not funny! God Rose what is wrong! I was scared for a moment I'm not mad please don't cry!" I breathed raggedly for a moment and Eddie pulled over. I told them about the infant I found and how I had to set fire to the house because of the bodies and no alchemist close by.

"That explains a lot." Mia softly and in the most tender way spoke as she laid her hand on my should from the back. "I am so sorry you found the baby like that Rose. Were their any survivors?"

"Yeah, I saved Natasha Ozera and a little boy no more than 2 or 3. " I was sniffling as I blew my nose. Mia and Eddie exchanged glances. "Rose there is something you should know." Eddie started out and I cut him off. "I know that Tasha was set up. And the leak tried to kill her. That is why I need into see Tatiana. I am calling the leak out. "

We walked into court and up to Mia's apartment. Since I didn't want Mila to catch on that I was here I was wearing my hooded cloak. I walked in and removed my cloak. The looks on Eddie's and Mia's face was priceless. "Rose your hair and did you stop eating?" They bombarded me with questions that I didn't have the time or energy to answer yet. "I have to meet up with Christian and let him know Tasha is ok." they agreed and told me that more than likely they would be in the training rooms that the queen had reserved for the Moroi to learn to fight in. Tatiana was taking my and Yeva's warnings to heart apparhently. Its about damn time I thought.

I kept to the shadows when I could. The last thing I wanted was for Mila to catch on I was alive and pass the wards. After all I am a strigoi...NOT!

I hear voices being raised and check the time on my phone. It was about noon time for the Moroi and thankfully the Moon was up high. I recognized the voices and followed but kept out of sight. When Lissa's voice edged on the verge of hysteria then I decided enough is enough.

"Christian!" Princess Dragomir came running down the great hallway looking for him.

"Lissa your not going to stop me. They killed her and Rose and everyone in their reach I have to stop them."

Stepping out of the shadows I right in front of them. "I think you should listen to your lover sir."

"How dare you insuniate the Princess of such things?" Christian hissed.

"Because of the three of us. We are always present when you two are getting it on monkey style. Besides rumors of your aunt's and my demise are greatly exaggerated." With that I lowered my cowl making the princess faint. "Hello Loves, have you missed me much pyro?" I smirked as I seen the recognition of my voice register. "ROSE?" Christian hissed lowly as he hurridly caught Lissa before she hit the ground. Scopping her up bridle style I silently followed him as he carried her to their place. I kept to the shadows and he noticed while saying nothing. He went in first while I watched to make sure no one was looking before following in locking the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy part three of Chapter 1 and I will have Chapter 2 up in a moment.**

I visited Pyro and Lissa's place while waiting for that bitch to start her shift guarding the Queen. It'll just be another hour or so. "Rose can we talk?"

"What is it Princess Vasilissa?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Why that's your title and that is what you are."

"Rose please. We are friends are we not?" Lissa's pale eyes were begging me for forgiveness. That was something that was just not in my power yet.

Looking at the clock it was now about 20 minutes till time to catch that bitch. "I am sorry Princess but right now it is just not something I have the strength or the capability to think about. And Right now if you would please go and talk to the Queen. Tell her Wildcat is in her cave and that she is needing to see her and the rest court in 10 minutes after the top of the hour. " With that I sqeezed her hand as I walked out. I had changed clothes and went to hide in the shadows just out side of the court hallways.

The female guardian snuck out the back door to make a phone call. "Yeah its me, Lord Ozera heard that there was a fire where they were to nab his aunt...What do you mean none of the men made it." I jerked the cell phone out of her hands. "What the hell?"

"MMM. I heard about you little one." The voice purred out soft as silk in the guardian's ear.

"I don't know what your talking about. Who are you and why can't I see your face."

I was clad in leather pant hip riders. There was a leather belt gun holster riding low with guns in each holder and silver stakes lined up vertically in a row around the back of my waist. The ornate corset style sweetheart topped chest plate accented her long sleeved black shirt. Stepping into the light my eyes gleaned menacing as I wrapped my hand around the guardian's throat squeezing tightly.

"I believe you called me SPREAD AWAY HATHAWAY BITCH! You almost cost Lady Ozera her life. You also cost the life of a innocent infant and her parents you cunt! We are going to Queen Tatiana. Then you are going to be facing me in the gauntlet ring for your life traitor!"

Dragging her kicking and screaming into the hallways we came to the doors to the of the Banquent hall. The Guardians glanced at me as I still had my head covered by the cowl on my cloak. "Let go of that Guardian or Else!" The Court Guardians yelled as they prepared to fight. The hall way went pitch black as I pulled all of the darkness from Lissa. I felt her pain from earlier but now was not the time. The shadows took shape and surrounded me and Guardian Mila Jones.

" I believe you should listen to me when I say to you sir that it would be wise if you let her and that traitor in the courtroom now. " Eddie said stiffly as he walked beside me. Soon Adrian, Christian and Lissa open the doors and announced everything was ready as I pulled a kicking and screaming Mila Jones into hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the late update. I wanted to post this soon but was unable to. Oh how I wished I own Vampire Academy. **

**PS...This is Chapter 2 the others were all just Chapter 1.**

Queen Tatiana was looking down from her makeshift throne as Rose threw the squalling Mila to the floor. Mila tried to stand up in front of Rose. When she tried to escape, Rose easily knocked her down with a clothesline as she tried to run out the door.

"What is going on here!" Head Guardian Hans Croft shouted as he started to run towards Mila to aid her. He stopped as the cloaked Rose pulled her gun on him.

"If you dare to help this traitorous bitch I will take you on next Croft." Rose said lethally low growl.

"Madame, if you would please. Lower your cowl and please tell us why we are all assembled here. " The queen said calmly. She had a good idea what this was about. "Please if you would also state your name and what accusations you have for this assembly."

Being fully satisfied that Mila could not leave without being noticed Rose complied. With leather gloved hands Rose pulled her cowl back. "I am Rosemarie Aurora Hathaway Mazur. The only living Elite Guardian to survive the ambush at the Okinawa strigoi nest campaign." Everyone looked at her as they seen her turn around to face all of them before staring at the queen.

"I am glad that you are here Guardian. Please continue." Princess Vasilissa said with sad pride of her best friend and sister. Regardless of what happens Lissa will love Rose no matter what. Rose felt the sadness and love through the bond. However right now she couldn't deal with Lissa.

Unbuttoning her cloak, Rose let it fall to the ground making everyone gasp as the saw her for the first time in months. She walked around the back of Mila as she started again."I have proof that Mila Jones has been conspiring with the Strigoi."

"That is absured!" Abby Badica and Camilla Dashkov scoffed at the same time. The court was in a uproar pissing Rose off as she stood there still as can be.

" Would you like to see for yourself ladies and gentlemen of the court?" Rose raged at the top of her lungs.

"Guardian Castille would you please be so kind?" Eddie turned to the other guardians as they locked the doors.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Camilla Dashkov and Abby Badica screamed as the room darkened quickly and noticed the doors were being locked.

"Let me begin about the weekend I left court. You see Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court I went to Okinawa Japan to join a secret group of guardians known as the ELITES. We were going to be there taking out the largest nests of Strigoi to have an edge against the Strigoi. These nests held the highest strigoi's in the Strigoi Kings court. There were 10 of us Guardians and only I and our contacts made it out alive." Rose looked at Mila and saw she was turning pale. Rose smirked before she continued.

"The team I was on was ambushed. We were told of a nest that would be hosting the King and his second in command. When we got there it was mayhem. They knew we were coming and was lying in wait. I would had died with the team had it not been our contacts with the strigoi that saved me. However because of my shadow kissed abilities and knowledge of the area. I was able to be in contact with a spirit user that came in and healed me. We had to prevent the ones that died from being further tortured in death. So the nest site was burned to the ground by my orders to prevent the human world of our knowledge. Later I was led by the darkness to evidence of Mila Jones, contacting the Strigoi and giving the strigoi information on the whereabouts of several of the guardian's here at court and their families."

"This is not true its all lies!" Mila tried in vain to deny the accusations.

"Really then explain to us why I have computer log in's of you researching all the top guardians personal files. Explain Mila and do it quickly!"

"I was told to by Guardian Croft to update the files." She shouted out in desperation.

"When did I tell you to do that Jones?" Croft was seeing red now. He had not ordered her nor gave her permission to be on the computer.

"When SHE left two days later! You came to me and gave me all the information." She was like a caged animal looking for an escape route.

"That is not possible. Guardian Croft was at his mother's funeral at that time. Try again Ms. Jones." The queen finally spoke up.

When she saw that she couldn't lie she started to make a run for it. Rose saw it and ran for her. Jumping she grabbed a hold of her shoulder and bull dogged her to the ground. With her out cold Rose didn't touch her. She backed away and turned back to the queen.

"Your highness, out of respect I ask that you hear me out on what I am about to suggest."

"I will hear your request. Please Guardian, continue with your request."

Politely bowing Rose cleared her mind for a moment. "I want to face Mila Jones in a gauntlet arena. It was the old way tradition for the guardian who harmed the dhampir race of wrongdoing to face their victim in the arena. If the guardian who had done wrong survived they 'earned' their freedom and was allowed to leave to the human world on their own."

"Guardian Hathaway, that is a barbaric suggestion that you have an audacity to suggest!" Abby Badica had the nerve to outburst.

"Well my dear sweet cousin do you not think what she intended to do to Lady Ozera was not Barbaric! What she did was barbaric! She let the strigoi know we were coming for them. They set up an ambush that killed everyone of my team! I almost died had it not been for our contacts. Then she let them know that Lady Ozera was going to St. Petersburg."

"You have no proof Hathaway" Camilla Dashkov proclaimed as she she became irate. "Besides you are just making this up by claiming she did wrong as revenge."

"Revenge is something I want badly Camilla Dashkov. Do you really want to know why?" Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Gabe Noble, Tiffany Ashford, Michael Higgenbottoms, Jenna Greyeyes, Zack Spears, Josef Wallace, Jason Williams, Colton Bylers, Joshua Greyeyes and Brian Pauls."

"Just who are those people?" Abby Badica sneered.

"They are the innocent guardians that died because of her traitor ways. But here is here greatest crime she robbed a family of their life! I found Lady Ozera drained within a inch of her life! She was in a home with a older father his young bride. Do you want to know the worse part? I held their 2 or 3 day old daughter in my arms that the strigoi had drained dry!"

Mila's cheering section had went silent and turned green. Rose had pulled so much darkness that it didn't matter that there was wards. Soon the shadows in the room started to form and take shape. A line of guardians started to surround the queen with their stakes in the hands. Mason, and Rose's ancestors started to place a protective circle around Rose.

"If you want evidence further than what I said then please by all means ask her victims!" Rose shouted. Each one including Tasha's sensei stood out in front. His wife held the newborn in her arms as she stared coldly at the crumpled Mila laying in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing of Vampire Academy. Chapter 3 Tasha and Ivan, Janine and Abe.**

"Do you care if I join you?" Tasha asked as she came to sit beside Ivan. It was now dark out and Ivan was in the garden outside thinking of Rose.

"No T. I don't mind. How have you been?" Ivan asked her sincerely. He knew already how she had been. He had spies everywhere.

"Thinking how it is that you were awakened and here you are." Tasha was nervous. After being bitten and used as a blood whore she was leary of Ivan.

"Relax T. Had I known, I would had you being guarded T. But I didn't know you were coming into the area. Why are you here to begin with?"

"My sensei and his wife just moved to St. Petersburg. She had her baby girl and I was to be her godmother. I already the god mother of his oldest son Damien. He is two as of last month. What do you think Rose wants to do with Damien? Is she going to hurt him?" Tasha was getting ansy.

"I know wildcat and she would never do such a thing. I honestly can't tell you what she is thinking though. I am pretty sure that she just wants to make him safe." Ivan tried to reassure her the best he could. "From what you described the boy lost all of his family."

"Yes and then she went and burnt the home down! She didn't even wait!"

"T she had to destroy those bodies and you know that. Here let me show you something." Ivan got up and held his hand out to her. When she touched him he noticed that it wasn't the same as with Rose. Rose made him feel alive yet Tasha made him feel ordinary. Pulling her into the room that Damien was sleeping Tasha saw what she hadn't seen. Her eyes glistened with tears and a little resentment she felt towards Rose was starting to leave her. Beside Damien on his bed was his dog curled up with him, his favorite teddybear, and a picture of his family taken right after the baby was born on the nightstand. Ivan pulled Tasha out into the hallway.

"Rose didn't kill his dog?"

"God no! She took her time and grabbed his dad's wallet and mothers purse along with a few things she knew he would cherish. The dog was with him and since she was going to torch the place she didn't want to kill the only family that child had left."

"I thought she killed the dog."

"NO. She wouldn't do that to a child. But T, when do you want to talk about our circumstance."

"Not now Ivan I need to sleep." After that Tasha turned back around and went into Damien's room. When Damien heard her he faced her and started crying at first in fear. Then when she turned the light on the nightstand he climbed into her lap. "Damien do you want me to stay with you until you go to sleep?" The little boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly burying his head into her shoulder. Leaning back onto the bed with the boy, Tasha laid down and fell asleep with the only person she cared about right now.

Ivan looked at Tasha as she held the child. He used to think she was an uptight bitch he was destined to be in a loveless marriage with. Now he wasn't sure if she was that. She cradled the child as the babe cried his broken heart out. Closing the door gently he turned to go to his room. Its now been 3 days since his wildcat left. "Please be safe wildcat. " Ivan murmured softly as he looked out the window.

Janine walked into her tempory room Rose was having them stay in. Abe looked through every document he and his sources could dig up on Damien's family. "Any luck my love?"

"Nope. Our kiz might be happy to know that the government beilieves all the family was burned up and no way to determine which body was which."

"That makes it easier for her about the paperwork don't it?"

"Yeah, Red it does. " Turning away from his computer he looks at her. Her tired eyes glistened with unshed tears. Abe stood up and ran a thumb across her cheek. "How about you go down stairs and get a cold bottle of merlot and some glasses. Our kiz has a huge bath in that suite of hers. Why don't I draw up a bath for the two of us and we just call it a night?" Kissing Abe softly Janine nodded her head before leaving the room. Abe started the bath while he made a few phone calls before she returned to him holding the bottle and glasses. "Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Abe." With that he took her hand and led her to the bath. He took his sweet time undressing her while showing her just how much he loved her. Tonight would be just about the two of them. He was not about to let anyone tell her their Rose was calling for the gauntlet. Janine has had so few pleasures in this life and tonight he planned on it being one of those few.

He helped her into the bath first and let her get comfortable before he climbed in behind her. He poured them a glass of Merlot and let her lean back against his chest. The bubbles surrounded them like a mist hiding them away from the hell that awaited their family outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I wished though... Chapter 4 **

Queen Tatatianna looked down at Rose. She had a point and knew that something had to be done. "Very well Rose, I see what your saying is true. However the gauntlet has not been called for since the days of Shadow Kissed Anna."

"Yes, your majesty but under the circumstances I feel it is now more than ever should be used today."

"Very well. You may face former guardian Mila Jones in the gauntlet ring. But she is not to be killed, she goes 20 minutes in the arena with you then will be imprisoned until she is tried and when she is found guilty she will be executed. The gauntlet will take place in two days time." Rose started to object the time frame.

"Guardian Hathaway Mazur that is my decree. If you are to face her then she should be allowed to prepare herself. You are jet lagged and will not be able to use your shadow kissed abilities. It is to be a fair fight, you are not to kill her. I want to see if we can get more information from her at a later date." Rose bowed her head deciding she got half of what she wanted.

"Guards, take Mila Jones and locker her in the jail cells." The queen ordered as she turned she started to leave when she stopped to look at Rose one last time. "Guardian Hathaway?"

"Yes your highness?"

"Would you please join me in my private chambers?"

"Yes your majesty." With a simple bow while the world looked on Rose picked her cloak up off the floor. She stared down Abby Badica and Camilla Dashkov with malice. Walking away Rose hurriedly ran to catch up with the queen. Once she was in the queens chambers she was grabbed.

"What the hell!" Rose said out of shock for a second and then she threw her assailant to the ground. Before she could beat down her attacker another guardian grabbed her from behind. Holding her tight the one she took down walked up to her. Pulling out their stake they placed the silver right up to her cheek. "She's clear there's no burn marks, her heart beats, there fore she is not strigoi." Releasing her Rose turned around to look at the idiots that held her down. Facing the one that held her she threw a left hook breaking his nose. To the woman that held the stake she kicked her in the abs as she walked passed them. "IDIOTS" Rose muttered under her breath. "Your highness what was that about?"

"I'm sorry Rosemarie however this was done as a precaution. Your eyes are rimmed in red. I had to prove to the other guardians that you are still Dhampir."

"I understand your highness. May I update you on the lastest?"

"Yes, please you tell me your side and I'll fill you in on ours." The queen smiled then ushered Rose to a table and chairs where a hot meal of Roast beef and the trimmings awaited her.

After what seemed like hours later the Queen was worn out along with Rose. "Rose about the child you rescued. Was you able to find any family for him to stay with?"

"Your highness I would like to talk to you about that in the morning if that would be ok? I have sources doing research right now to see if their is relatives alive to take him. If not I think it would be to the our advantage that he be adopted into our world. I don't think it would be safe for him in the human world."

"But of course, did you have someone in mind to take him in..."

"Yes, my lady I do."

Rose later left the queen about an hour later after a lengthy discussion about a couple Russian men, a moroi lady and a little boy named Damien. She walked back in the day light glad that she no longer had to wear her contacts. They burned and made her eyes itched. However considering that she didn't know who would think she was strigoi it was best she erred on the side of caution.

She went to guest housing and crashed for a whole day. Since the queen wanted to keep quiet about her drinking blood she was going to have Ambrose come to Rose later. She had just woken up to a loud banging on her door. Before she could say a word in busted Abby Badica made as a wet hen.

"Where do you get off accusing Mila Jones like that Blood whore?"

"Bloodwhore? Damn I am glad that I never had to go to family reunions. I bet they were a blast cousin. I wonder do you go around calling all of our cousins Blood whores or just me?"

"You are not my cousin. Your nothing but a lying not count spread a way Hathaway!" Before Abby could leave Rose had her by the throat and slammed against the wall.

"The next time you insult me you better wait until I am in a good mood. Second off call me spread away Hathaway and grandpa Badica won't be able to save your ass. Third listen and listen good. Uncle Nathan will be back to his original form and he wants his share of great grandpa's estate back. If grandpa is smart he better look out. Those shares he robbed Uncle Nathan out of are going to bite him in the neck. "

Letting go for a second she let Abby slide down the wall for a moment then slapped her hard. "Run little Rabbit! And you warn Mila about the ass whipping she is going. I plan on it to be ten times harder thanks to her insulting nick names you and her made for me!

Abby looked long and hard in Rose's eyes. They flared like flame when she mentioned Mila. Rubbing her throat she ran out the door like a scared rabbit. Lissa and Christian just got to the hallway when they saw Abby run and heard Rose's taunt. "That's right Abby run, run tell Mila I will be there and I am coming for her!"

"Rose is it safe to come in?"

"Before or after Abby dared to attack me?"

"After you eat Christian's cooking and had coffee?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

"Pyro what did you make?" Christian smirked and gladly revealed a basket of Chocolate doughnuts.

"I didn't make these but I know how you can't resist St. Georges doughnuts. I had them shipped from you favorite bakery in Missouri."

"You still love me. You really love me!" Rose said as she gave in and dived into her favorite doughnuts.

**There is a small town in Missouri called Springfield. When you pass through some time check out St. George's doughnuts. They are more awesome than Krispy Kreme will ever dream to be!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I understand if I may have made a typographical error by saying Shadow Kissed Anna instead of Anne. However I can't remember were in the books that is says Anne instead of Anna. I remember in the Vampire Academy in the church the priest called her Shadow Kissed Anna. So I am going by Anna instead of Anne. If this offends anyone my apologies. But I have been calling her Anna through the series and don't feel like it would benefit anyone to have me correct it from this point on. Thank you Bunny for pointing it out. **

**I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review if you like...**

Rose had spent the day with Christian, Vasilissa, Eddie and Mia. She kept the chat light and refused to answer anything serious. The next day she went in search of Adrian. She wanted to spend the day with him and see how he was.

"Lil Dhampir?" Adrian asked when he opened the door. When he caught on to her smirk he rushed her and hugged her so tight that she thought she would die from asphyxiation.

"Air I need air!" Rose panted pleadingly as she laughed. Sydney came out of the bedroom when she heard Rose. Rose had met Sydney in Russia and was great friends with her. When Sydney seen her she practically suffocated Rose more in another body sandwich with Adrian.

"Hey now I'm not into threesome folks! I'm kinky but not THAT kinky!" Rose laughed harder almost on the verge of tears.

"Rose why haven't you been reaching me on the phone! I have been worried sick about you so has Adrian!" Sydney gushed as she hurriedly sat on the couch with Adrian.

"Sorry Syd. I just needed to breathe and even that wasn't granted long."

"What do you mean Lil Dhampir?"

A few hours past while Rose filled in the love birds about what had been happening. "So not only do I have Dimitri and Ivan in a pissing contest now over me but Tasha Ozera is there in the mix."

"Damn." Sydney and Adrian breathed at the same time. "Sucks to be you Lil Dhampir."

"THANKS!" Rose smirked.

"Rose, what do you mean to do?"

"I don't know. I just want to be on my own for now. What makes them think I want either of them right now. I have this damned prophecy looming over my head and its as if I have to do what it dictates. Why do I even have to chose at all. Why can't I just pick me and only me and be done with it?"

"I know kid. I know." They both wrapped their arms around Rose and held her as she broke down crying realizing all her anguish she had built up for the last few weeks. In the heartache she felt her inner fire reignite and her strength rebuild. The clock was ticking and soon she would be in the gauntlet.

"I have to go and prepare. Will you be there?"

"Lead the way my lady." Adrian crowed as Sydney put her shoes on to follow them out. Seeing Adrian was now relaxing a smidge knowing Rose was somewhat ok helped. He had been so uptight for a few days and now it all made sense. Rose was coming and his spirit abilities picked up on it. Rose would soon face Mila and then after two or three rounds Mila would then be interrogated.

To hide her secret about the magical abilities Queen Tatianna had Ambrose go to her as a feeder for her time there. Tatianna used a regular feeder instead so Rose would be protected. Ambrose was thrilled to help Rose since she had protected Tatianna more than anyone else. Rose was banned from using any of her new reborn skills on Mila. Tatianna wanted this to be a fair fight since Mila was unable to meet Rose on a equal setting.

IVAN TASHA DIMITRI AND the gang.

Olena and Yeva showed Janine how to make their famous Black bread. While Ivan and Dimitri was sparring in the training room, Tasha held Damien in her lap while they looked on. Ivan was getting a few good punches in on the Russian god while Nathan was sparring with Vika. Sonya and Paul was lifting on weights. Abe walked in and sat down glaring at the floor.

"What is it Abe?" Nathan spoke up as he broke free from Vika. Only Vika saw that he was distracted. Without hesitation she swept his legs out from under him as he started to walk away. Paul laughed a little before Sonya popped him on the back of his head.

"Kiz made a decision to do something entirely stupid and yet brave."

"What was that Zmey?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"She called for the gauntlet against Mila Jones and told Abby Badica she was her cousin."

Nathan turned angry and looked at Abe. "WHY IS SHE HELL BENT ON SUICIDE!"

He stomped off and went to his room. "What did he mean by that?" Janine appeared in the doorway.

"Red me and you need to talk and its about your real father and his connections to the Strigoi King." Abe softly said as he pulled her into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing...**

Nathan stormed out of the training room and went to his room. Unbeknownst to him Yeva followed him keeping her distance. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" He ranted as he grabbed a bag and started filling it with weapons.

"What are you doing?" Yeva was intrigued as she watched him from the corner of the doorway frame.

"What's it look like?"

"Looks like you are gearing up for a fight. Why?"

"You know that girl is infuriatingly stupid, cool, and cruel when she wants and a complete…"

"Badass?"

"NO! She is not that but right now she is doing idiot moves. Now thanks to her I need to go kill that idiot grandfather of hers." He turned away to grab another bag only to have Yeva gently grab his hand. The shot of electrical shock ran through him.

"Nathan stop. She is doing what she has to do to get close to the Strigoi King."

"DO YOU NOT GET IT? HE WILL KILL HER!" Nathan almost shouted as he gritted the words out of his teeth.

"Yes I get it and I understand what Rose is doing. It's part of the plan and she has to die again. To have her eye on the much bigger price is rare. To come this far doing it is even rarer. So please just stay put and trust her." Yeva reached up and cupped his cheek. She held her hand there for a minute before turning around she walked away. Nathan sat back down on his bed and grumbled. Thinking what is Rose doing now.

Abe took Janine into Rose's room and they both sat down on her bed. Abe looked her directly in the eyes memorizing her face. Taking a deep breath he silently prayed he told her correctly. "Red, I don't know how to put this so please bear with me until I'm done.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"That's my girl." Abe smiled as he cupped her cheek then held her hand. "You see Nathan Badica is your Uncle, you know that of course. What you didn't know was that your father knows nothing about you or the fact that Nathan is strigoi. What he does believe is that Nathan is dead."

"Ok so what does that have to do with Rose or I?"

"Your niece Abby Badica is defending Mila Jones. In doing so out of retaliation Rose flat out told Abby they were cousins and that Nathan wanted his shares of your grandfather's estate."

"What difference do this make. Nathan can go after my so called dad all he wants I don't care."

"The problem is Red that he works for the Strigoi King. He is one of the few that have been telling the King information when Mila wasn't. Now that Abby knows the connection she will then tell your father and then he will tell the Strigoi King." Abe sighed as he looked at the dresser then back to Janine.

"So Rose just unknowingly held up a sign up to the Strigoi King reading 'Here I am come bite me!' That's classic!" Janine jumped up and started pacing around the room before she stopped she turned to look at Abe. "What was the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Maybe right now wasn't the best time to tell her.

"Tell me what the other thing is or so help me Abe!" Janine was turning red in the face as she stared him down making Abe cringe.

"Rose called for the gauntlet." Then Abe jumped up off the bed in time to catch Janine before she hit the floor passed out from the shock. He still had her cradled in his arms when Karoline walked by the open door.

"You told her about Rose I take it?"

"Yeah." Abe looked sheepishly at the floor then walked over the the bed.

"You know Rose, it won't matter what is going on she does what she wants."

"Yeah, to hell with the world look out Mila your ass is grass." Abe smirked as he thought what Rose would be planning.

**Ok, I am going to stop here. I will have the gauntlet chapter up in a few days. I am sorry I am putting a few short chapters up. I know a few of you are asking for longer chapters. Normally I don't post anything under 1,200 words per chapter. So relax the gauntlet will be up by the weekend along with Rose's encounter with Tasha. But right now I have a few things I need to take care of here at home. Enjoy your week and please leave me a review of what you would like to see happen to Abby and Mila.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Prepare the Gauntlet!**

**The Gauntlet preparations.**

She climbed out of her bed and stepped into the hot shower. Her thoughts drifted to her dream she had just had. Seeing all of her team one by one being cut down by the strigoi in the ambush. One by one they had their life crushed from their body. She would had been gone too, had it not been for Ivan and Nathan. Her sore muscles felt relation under the hot water.

Then out of no where she heard the darkness call to her. No more like screamed at her. "Look out!" Feeling the presence behind her she quickly side step grabbing hold of the stake and arm that was aimed for her back. Using the momentum against her attacker she threw them into the wall and bounced her assailants head off of it. "Who are you" she growled deep and low.

"Forgive me Rose but if I don't kill you they will kill Tatiana. I refuse to loose her." Ambrose pulled out of the water trying to aim an attack against Rose again to slip and fall in the puddle. Rose just shook her head and glared at him in her naked glory. "You know I should get dressed. Give me that stake before you hurt yourself and lets talk!"

She grabbed a robe quickly and wrapped it around her body. "Five seconds to talk or I will kill you now for the pleasure of hurting you."

"You made a enemy out of the Baddica's Rose. They told me to kill you or you would die anyway along with Queen Tatiana." Annoyed Rose paced in her robe in front of Ambrose thinking.

"Alright here is what your going to do. You are going to leave here and pretend you did. You go about like everything is fine and dandy but I need you to do something and quickly."

"What is that?"

"Go to the feeders. Pick 3 that can be trusted and pack a bag. We leave tonight." He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. Thankful she can now do that.

"Rose what are you planning."

"Me to know and for you not to piss me off again tonight. Now get the molasses out of your ass and move!" Shrieking back a little he said fine and left.

They want me dead huh? Well we'll just see about that! Getting out a prepaid throw away cell she sent a message to some friends.

"Pack a bag. Court just got real and not for you. Boom lay Boom lay BOOM! We leave tonight. Boom lay Boom lay BOOM!"

Then she message Abe and her mom. "Babba have mom and the gang prepare some rooms. We have visitors coming. Also prepare one for you as well. But before I get home CHANGE MY SHEETS! I don't want to sleep with your buddies when I get back! Boom lay Boom lay BOOM!"

Laughing a little at her crude innuendo she got dressed. She picked her black leather hip rider pants with chaps. Her biker boots and her leather corset top with the hidden built in chest plate. Walking into the bathroom she stared at herself for a few minutes. This was not the life she wanted. Yet this was the hand she was dealt and it was time to kick some bitches ass!

Pulling her hair up in a high ponytail she quickly made sure all of her molnija marks was showing. The last she knew she had killed over 300 strigoi then stopped counting. The blood on her hands from the night her team was killed was screaming for revenge. Tonight those screams were to be silenced for a moment. She knew she had yet to drink her blood and it was dangerous to go into this. But after Ambrose tried to kill her to protect the queen she didn't want to chance his blood to not be tainted. She hated to do this but she had no choice.

"Lissa I need your help." She texted.

"Be on my way." Lissa replied. Ten minutes later she walked in. "Whats up?" Rose looked at her and Lissa saw the look on her face. "Rose when did you get fangs?"

"I have a confession to make. When I was reborn I was made into a variation of the Dhampir, Moroi and Strigoi. I have all the strengths and can weild magic. Yet I have to feed now on blood. Ambrose was to be my feeder yet I can't trust him. The Baddica's want my head and might be in league with the Strigoi King. Before I go into the gauntlet I need to feed. Can you sneak me in to the feeder room?"

"I have a better idea." Lissa said after she had a few minutes to digest what Rose said. Walking over to her she bared her neck. "Go ahead and drink."

"Lissa what the hell you think your doing!" Rose jumped up off the bed and looked at her in shock.

"The one thing I can think of to protect you after all the times you saved me. Now I order you DRINK!" Lissa growled as she approached her best friend. The one she had hurt and let walk away.

"I hate this idea." Rose growled as Lissa kept walking towards her and backed her up against the wall.

"Get over it. How many times do I have to apologize for hurting my sister? If this is the only way I can get through to you then damn it I will. Now drink from me and keep your secret hidden!" With a fierceity that Rose had never seen Lissa have; Lissa grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pulled her to her.

The hunger being to great Rose tried to bite gently on Lissa's shoulder. Lissa could now feel everything that Rose had endured when it was Lissa biting Rose. The endorphin rush was a high she had never experienced. Without realizing that Rose was done biting yet holding her in a hug she started to cry. "Rose I am so sorry for hurting you like I had. I missed you so much when you left." Rose held her and felt the princess shudder as she let all of the pain she had been holding in out. Both women stood there crying their eyes out.

Christian came in and found them sitting in the floor holding each other. All was now forgiven between the girls. Rose now realized that Lissa did love her as a sister and now it was time to protect her sister. "There is not much time left. I have to prepare the Queen. You got to Adrian, Sydney, Mia and Eddie. All of you pack a few essitials your leaving for Russia with me tonight. If you don't go your lives will be in danger. Meet me at the hanger in two hours. Lissa don't argue and just do as I ask?"

Christian pulled Rose and Lissa into a group hug and kissed both women on the head. "Yes Rosie Posie, we will do what you say. Only if you explain all once we are on board that private jet of yours."

"You got it fire crotch." Rose smirked, as Lissa punched her in the arm. Christian wrapped an arm around Lissa's waist as he escorted her out. Time was almost up and Rose had to move.

Donning her cloak she made sure her nazur was fastened securely around her throat. She grabbed her bags of weapons and out the door she went. As she headed towards the Queens chambers she met Eddie coming towards her. With his hands outreached he took her bags from her. "Rose we have a problem."

"What's that Eddie?"

"Jill just arrived and went to Lissa to surprise her for her birthday."

"No problem, just knock her out with chloroform and bring her with us along with her guardian."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking Eddie. Lissa can handle it. Just tell Liss that Jill comes with us. NO IFS Ands or Butts."

"Ok. When do we go to the jet?" Eddie looked at her seriously.

"As soon as I hand Mila her ass." Rose replies as her face darkened with hate.

With that Rose continued her walk to the Queen. After being announced she went in and graciously bowed waiting for her to be allowed to speak. When the Queen acknowledged her she stood up and went to the table where a dinner plate and Coke waited for her. "Rose when you fight Mila please don't kill her. I think she might have more use to us alive than dead. Although I agree she should and will die for her crimes." She watched Rose write something on paper as she finished the bite of food in her mouth. Rose took another bite of food after she handed the note to Tatiana. Carefully reading it she looked at Rose wide eyed and raised her eyebrows in shock. Rose realizing the Queen was unaware of Ambrose's blackmail knew she was innocent of backstabbing.

"Your highness I want to thank you for the wonderful meal with you. I think it would be best if I leave now and prepare for battle. I will do as you ask and not kill Mila Jones and leave that to her jury trial."

"Thank you Rose and I will respect your wishes and allow you to whip her to an inch of her life as you have requested."

"I see that we understand each other completely. I will see you soon then."

"Rose?" Rose was almost to the door and turned back to see the worried Queen's look. "Please be safe?"

"As you wish my Queen."

With that Rose left as the Queen went to work packing her bag in her private chamber. In just a matter of a hour she would soon be Russia Bound.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. **

**Without further adieu let the fight begin...**

**...Letsssssssssssssssssss gettttttttttttttttt readdddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy to Rumbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbleeeeeeeee!**

Rose walked into the make shift arena with all the guardians available to stand to witnessed. Although Rose was not everyone's favorite she still held there respect if nothing else. She was one of the only elites left and she was here to exact revenge for her brethren. That is what earned the respect for her. That and the dedication to the Moroi and her fellow Dhampirs.

Two guardians stood on each side of Mila Jones as they walked her into the arena. She was wild eyed and frantic trying to find a escape. Sweat was running down the sides of her face as she watched Rose walk in. She looked into the stands to see where Abby Baddica was. Her search ended when she found her close to the bottom of the stands watching what was about to take place.

Rose looked at the franctic Mila and then towards Abby. She glared at them both. "Mila Jones you have been accused of treason and murder of the highest level. How do you plea?" The judge Nathan Ivashkov announced.

"I'm innocent! Rose Hathaway set me up!" She screamed begging for her life.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway Mazur what is your response?"

"She is lying. I was the only one to survive had it not been for our two strigoi contacts I would be dead! I request to avenge their deaths and the deaths of a innocent family by facing her in the gauntlet arena."

"This has to be agreed by a show of hands by your Guardian Peers. Guardians all in favor raise your hands and count off by one for all those in favor."

"1" it began and continued until a final voice shouted out the final number. "249"

"Okay that is 249 for the gauntlet arena. Now shout out for those against the gauntlet arena please do the same."

Only three voices rang out in defense of Mila Jones. "Very well, since the voices are counted out that means Mila Jones you are condemned to facing Guardian Rose Hathaway Mazur in the arena. The rules show be that you have to 3 rounds with her until you can no longer proceed. Since you are facing a shadow kissed guardian she will not be able to fight you with any advantages and most do it in hand to hand combat." Nathan sneered at Rose in disgust after she snorted.

"Shall we or are you going to bore us to death Judge?"

"Are you in a hurry Guardian?" he sneered.

"Actually now that you mention it yes, I have the Queen and a entourage to protect." With that Rose charged Mila and had her on the ground in three seconds flat. Using a mean right hook she knocked her out. Rose got up and shouted at her to get up. Just as Mila was about to get to her feet a red dot appeared in the middle of Mila's forehead. Before Rose could knock her down a single shot fired from a sniper gun killing Mila instantly.

"What the hell!" Nathan Ivashkov shouted.

"Hurry check on the Queen!" Rose shouted at Eddie and Alberta Petrov.

"Rose Hathaway Mazur!" Rose turned to the voice. Looking up she saw an older Moroi standing beside Abby Baddica with a gun pointed at her forehead.

"Grandfather Baddica! Let her go. We both know she was a pawn in your game. Your blood whore Mila is dead now. No need in killing your grand daughter as well. We both know out of the two she is innocent following your orders."

"Brave words coming from another blood whore herself."

"Uncle Nathan is right you are a selfish bastard. Tell me was all the property really worth it? What is it that the Strigoi King offered you that you didn't already have.?"

"He promised that he would make Yeva Belikova pay for her treachery against my Aurora Hathaway. "

"So you don't deny me as your blood?"

"Are you denying me?" He glared down at her skeptically.

"Yes I am. My blood don't kill my blood you son of a bitch." With that the room darkened and the only thing that was light was coming from Roses' hands. The hatred on her face was scary to those that witnessed the eirey fireball grow in the palm of her hands. "You see dear sweet loving grandfather, I speak to Grandma Aurora Hathaway on a daily basis since I have been shadow kissed. She told me how you hurt her multiple times. You have three seconds to let Abby go or I will light this fire ball under your ass and kill you for the pleasure of giving Uncle Nathan peace. Now what will it be?"

He let go and aimed the gun at Rose. Before he could fire off at her the Queen's guards took aim and on the Queen's orders opened fire. Abby screamed and started crying as she hovered over her grandfather. Rose shook her head in disdain as she walked away. Walking up to Guardian Hans Croft she was surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug. "Take care of your charges' Rose. I will see you all when you get back."

"Thanks Hans. I'll keep them safe. I promise."

"I have no doubt about that. Until she returns I have a body double for when she has to make an appearance. Keep in touch."

With that all of those going to Russia loaded up and went to the jet. Rose looked around as she climbed in. Tatiana, Jill, Lissa, Pyro, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Ambrose, the feeders and a handful of Guardians closest to the Queen and Alberta Petrov. "Alright lets get the show on the road." Rose signaled to the pilot to head on to Russia.

**Sorry but did you really think Mila was going to live? Surely not! mahahah. Up next Rose vs Tasha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. Sorry folks that was disappointed in how some got off too easy. However the story is not done yet. They are other traitors in the mist and one that might be over looked a bit. Stick around A homecoming is in store for our little group with a fiery delight in store for Rose.**

**At the Estate:**

Abe received a text from Rose that made him laugh and Janine annoyed. "Well Red I think she gets her little jokes from me, eh?"

Janine rolls her eyes making Abe laugh harder. "Well it sounds like we best get a move on. It was fun while it lasted. Would you look for Ivan and see how many spare rooms this place has? But how many rooms do you think we'll need?"

"Not sure and she didn't say. But the rooms in this place are huge. Ivan really did a great job picking it out. If nothing else some will have to get used to sleeping with room mates. Who do you think she will bring?"

"I don't know Abe. But if I had a hunch the Queen might be one of them. If she comes Rose might be bringing some of the personal guard. The princess and most definitely anyone that is in immediate danger I would assume. My main concern is with everything you found out about my "father" do you think he would really try to hurt her?"

"I don't know Red. I truly don't know."

Abe left the bedroom to search for Ivan, Janine busied herself with Changing Rose's sheets like she requested. Rose and Abe didn't know it yet but Janine found out that morning she was pregnant. Right now she didn't want to tell Rose and Abe and make them worry. With everything going on she didn't want to stress Rose out further with worry. Olena and the rest of the Belikov women would be here with her if she needed help with delivery. Lord knows that more than likely they would be here during the entire pregnancy.

Ivan went and showed Abe around to the emergency bunker where the guardians would be housed. There was a lockdown room and a lockdown suite for if the Queen did come. Abe went ahead and texted Rose to see about how many rooms.

"Kizim, need numbers."-Abe

"How about this? 1,2,3,4,5,6,.."-Rose

"Not funny Kizim!"-Abe

"Oh Babba you mean you need a head count?"-Rose

"Yes!"-Abe

"Okay, well 1 room for the Queen and Ambrose. 1 room for Eddie and Mia. 1 room for Christian and Lissa. 1 room for Jill and Alberta Petrov."-Rose

"Okay and how many others do you need?"-Abe

"Well there is also 1 room for Adrian and Sydney. 1 room for the feeders and 1 room for some guardians."-Rose

"Okay is that all?"-Abe

"Ain't that enough?"-Rose

Abe chuckled at what Rose said. She practically filled her whole house just to save a handful of people. Those that said she was an idiot and undeserving of the title Guardian didn't realize just how badly she surpasses the elite. Rose is the ultimate Guardian and will go to her death as one. That is his little girl and he couldn't be prouder or have his heart break harder for that fact. He told Ivan the numbers and he went to work fulfilling the room arrangements. They had 10 extra rooms so the space would be filled easily.

With the room situations at hand Ivan went to talk to Natasha. They needed to discuss what they both dispised bring up. The future regarding her, the little boy, Dimitri and him. Tasha was in the training room with the little boy watching Dimitri half way through hooded eyes. He could tell she was over the moon for Dimitri and with Rose gone at the moment it was obvious Dimitri wasn't thinking of her. Maybe just maybe this would work out for the best. Dimitri damaged Rose so much that even if she does forgive him, the love for him may not of survived.

"Tash, we need to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to discuss Ivan. That marriage contract was signed and sealed. When your restored we will have no choice but to marry."

"Is that what you want? Legally I have been 'dead' for a while. I have no lands, no houses or anything. That should make it no longer valid."

"It doesn't matter what we want Ivan, laws are laws."

"Really? So your going to uphold this law even though you plan on stealing that child from Rose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You don't think I know that if Rose decides to raise the boy you plan on leaving with him and go into hiding?"

"Zeklos shut up. You don't know what your talking about!" Dimitri broke in and came to Tasha's side.

"You know the two of you really are a piece of work. You claim that you love Rose to the end of your days. Yet your planning on taking off in the middle of a war to help Tasha hide the boy from Rose." Ivan scoffed at them both while the little boy played with his dog and Paul in the corner. "You don't think it would kill Rose again after you professed your undying love to her before she left if you did this with Tasha?"

"Shut you mouth Zeklos you don't know Rose she will forgive me and understand when I return" Dimitri dropped the tone of his voice two octoves to a deadly snarl.

"Then what about Tasha? She is madly in love with you and yet you both can't seem to get your acts of life straight! Rose is the only sane one out of us all right now. Even she has the damn sense to back away from you and leave while she can.."

Dimitri then hit Ivan with an uppercut furious that Ivan just pointed out the truth. Then he went after him as if Ivan tried to attack Tasha with a fury that would rival another strigoi. The two rolled around on the floor fighting for about 4 minutes. Blood was on the floor from Dimitri having a head butt to his nose breaking it. He then pinned Ivan down when a wind came at him knocking him off Ivan startling them.

"ENOUGH!" Rose's voice broke through the room as a fire ball flew the air and hit the wall. There standing in her glory exhausted from her trip was Rose. Her eyes glowed with rage as the rest of the people in the weight room wisely left her alone with Tasha, Dimitri and Ivan.

**DA DA DA Dummmmmm! Woooooow. I wander what a pissed off Rose looks like right now.**

"I am soooooo sick of this! Whatever your problems are work it out, kiss each other good night and shut up! You three are adults right? Adults discuss their problems amicably right? Then stop acting like bloody 3 year olds!" She raked her hands through her hair as she walked over to the weapons wall placing some of the weapons she took with her away. "All of you out!" Ivan, Paul and Dimitri left while the little boy tagged along with his puppy. Tasha however stayed behind.

"And you think your a Goddess and that we should just bow down to you is that right Rose?" Tasha sneered.

"That's right Tasha. I am the mudder fuding Goddess that saved your hide not long ago. If memory serves me your in my estate so just shut up. Or do I need to get Fire Crotch to shut you up?" Rose said in her most annoyed voice yet. She didn't care that they was still in the training room or not. She started putting the weights away when a fire ball came out of no where.

"Seriously Tasha what is your deal now!"

"You are my problem. It has been you everytime I turn around! You are there. Your nothing but a blood whore that takes everything that don't belong to her!"

"God dain Tasha! You want Dimitri and he wants you go! Be happy and may the bird of paradise fly up your damn nose! I don't care what you do. Your not happy with Dimitri and want to be with Ivan then by all means be with Ivan! What do I have to do to show you and them I want to be alone! Just how far are you willing to go Tasha?" A very pissed Rose said as she circled Lady Ozera. She was tired of the name calling, the back biting and anything else she could think off.

"As far as it takes to protect him. Even if its from you!" She raised her hands forming several fireballs. Throwing them at her as fast as she can. Rose started doing flips away from her place and landed with a split.

"Very well Tasha if that's the way you want it then lets do it. Right here Right NOW!" With that the fight was on. Rose ran at Tasha so hard she almost couldn't stop. She jumped and landed right in the middle of a standing Tasha taking her down to the ground. She hit Tasha several times in the face before Tasha flipped her off and jumped up. Tasha tried to kick Rose with a roundhouse kick only to be knocked down by Rose blowing her a kiss. Tasha then swept Rose's legs out from under her while Rose came towards her.

"You bitch! You are not going to take him away from me. I'll kill you first!" Tasha screamed at Rose.

"Take who Tasha I already told you to take Dimitri or Ivan. Hell take them both and be a polygamist and be of a sadistic religious faith with them. I don't care!"

Tasha tried to kick Rose to the mid section only to be blocked and met with a left jab from Rose. "Take who Tasha! Who else can you claim I am stealing from your precious life!" With that Rose did a side Russian Leg sweep and knocked Tasha onto her ass.

"Damien! I refuse to let you take him and possibly get him killed!" Tasha screeched as she tried to get up and nail Rose with another kick.

"What would you do to protect him Tasha? I sure as hell didn't see you protecting him at his house!" Rose taunted pushing Tasha almost to the point of no return. She started to turn red hot all over. Then when Rose was catching her breath Tasha threw a fire ball as large as her head towards Rose. Rose then fell to the floor to avoid it.

"Does this mean your going to keep fighting me until one of us is dead? That you are willing to protect this little boy with your last breath Tasha?" Rose said a little bit winded and tired.

"Why do you care? But to answer you Yes and Yes. I would sacrifice my life for him to be safe." She said almost civilly.

Rose smirked and walked over to her bag that she held her weapons in. Looking down at the stack of papers in her hand she walked over to Tasha and handed them roughly. "Here you'll need these and congratulations on passing your final test. You just passed Rose Hathaway Mazur's boot camp for new momma bears. Mozel Tov or whatever they say. Now I am going to my room."

Tasha looked quickly through the papers as Rose walked through the room to her private room. "What did you mean by my final test?"

"I found the little girl Tasha. I had to know her brother would be protected. Your his mother now, that is what his mom and dad's ghosts wanted. By the way Christian and Lissa are in the room 2 doors from you. Good night." Rose went to the door way when Tasha stopped her.

"Rose?"

"What Tasha?"

"Thank you?" Tasha said softly as the tears fell like rain.

Rose simply nodded as she walked away closing and locking the bedroom door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. Just to clear something that happened up. I intended on deleting the preview page that I posted. However the way it happened moved all the chapters up. So if you had already posted a review on Chapter 11 it would actually be for what is chapter 10 now. I know my stupidity overloads me at times. So if you already posted a review for Chapter 11 which is now 10 you should be able to post a review on Chapter 12. I am glad you all like the story and I hope you like this one although it will be a short chapter. Have a great day folks have more posted next week**.

Rose was exhausted. She wanted to go to bed yet, Tasha had delayed that for a bit. But the work out was good. Ha! Work out! At least the little boy's dead mother and father would be able to be at peace now. Since she brought the boy to the estate, they had been invading her sleep begging her to protect him if Tasha couldn't. After tonight Rose was more than pleased that Tasha would protect him with her life. The Queen had made the adoption papers legal and fast tracked for Rose to give Tasha. Under the circumstances it was better that no one knew the real reason why Rose helped Tasha. Rose felt for Tasha. She understood the heartache she was feeling and wanted at least one of them out of this ridiculous love feud to be happy. In more ways than one she felt that Tasha and her were the innocent ones out of all this. After all it is Dimitri and Ivan's fault for being so damn testosterone driven. Why can't they just let things lie? Its over its done, she just wants to relax and sleep now.

She climbed out of the shower when the knocking on the door began. Opening it she was surprised to see her Great uncle Nathan standing there in shock. Without thinking about it Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into a giant hug. "I can't breathe!"

"Good! Do something stupid like that again and I'll kill you myself!" Nathan growled as he let her go. "Now go to bed and we will talk in the morning!" Turning around he left Rose gob smacked that he just hugged her like he gave a damn. Shaking her head she went to shut the door when a hand stopped it from closing.

"Damn it I just want to sleep!" She grumbled as Ivan walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Then lay down. I will hold you."

"NO! I don't want me touching any part of you." She said as she pointed her finger at him and glared at him.

"Whatever you wish wild cat." He said defeatedly He stood up and walked over to her. Then almost angrily and frustrated he turned around. "You know what Wildcat? When the time is right you know where to find me just don't wait to long."

"Well the time will never be right and you know it. Tasha is in love with you."

"SO. What does that matter."

"It matters a lot, ok. "

"Not okay Princess. Its not important." By now he has walked her into the corner between the wall and the door.

"Besides you love her and are engaged to get married. Now that she has custody of Damien you can have a instant family. I am just a temporary solution to you." She said as her breathing hitched slightly as her nerves made her blood run cold.

"What about you princess. I told you there are no attachments to her for me. I don't want to be with her. I told her this and she doesn't love me. Besides I want someone else but she has to be the one to tell me. So tell me Princess Wildcat do I stand a chance of being in your heart?"

"I..I.." Ivan placed a hand on each side of her onto the wall behind her and leaned next to her ear. "You what princess? Give into it and tell me what you want."

Her voice was barely a whisper, her feelings were finally starting to rock her to her core. She could hear Mason shout at her through the shadows. 'You deserve happiness, grab it where and when you can!' "I want you. I truly want you. But right now I can't have you, your a posion I won't be able to survive if you turn bad on me. My heart can't take that." Rose said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Gently he bends down and kisses her cheek. "Then I will wait until you are ready to claim me as the man in your heart. I don't care if the sun rises and sets me ablaze. The moon could cease to exist if that is what it takes. As long as you tell me that one day. I will get to claim you as my friend, my lover, my partner and wife in life no matter what we face. Then I will wait. But I won't lie and say I don't want you now. Even if it was just sex to you at this point or just wanting to be held to keep the newest nightmares at bay. I will do it for you. You are my soul Wildcat. Nothing will change that for me."

"Yes it will. It did with Dimitri." she said softly through her tears. "I saw him change and that was it our love was dead and gone."

"That is the difference between Dimitri and myself."

With hooded eyes afraid to look up she had to know. "What Ivan? What is it that you feel makes you different from him?"

"If he truly loved you like I do, he never would have pushed you away or hurt you that way. He would had went to your side and fought like hell to be with you not just possess you." He backed away from the wall and crossed the room to the door. He was about to leave when she barely whispered. He locked the door and turned around.

Ivan didn't hesitate, he met her halfway in her room. With a fire that blazed the ice that had recently frozen Rose's heart, they kissed. She didn't resist or hold back. Like Mason had told her find the happiness and hold on to it. Her robe fell to the ground as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I want to apologize for not posting anything for a bit. It will be another week before I can post anything. Sorry but I have had some issues come up that I am dealing with. I am hoping to be able to post in a couple weeks. please be patient. Feel free to PM me on any ideas that you would love to see happen and if I like them I will try to throw them in. But don't lose heart Dangerous Chance fans. Rose and Ivan will not have a easy time of it. Nor will Dimitri. LoL!

For April's Date Raphael's Fury fans: I am sorry as well. I will also have something posted too.

Biker Mice Fans: They Broke her spirit and Retribution. I am planning on posting something in a few weeks as well.

Please don't post a review to this. As soon as I post I will take this down. Thank you to all of you. I love you all and May God watch over all of you. No matter where you are in this world and no matter what faith you believe. Please be safe and take care of yourselves. Love Wee Auntie.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry it as took so long for an update everyone. I will try to have more chapters soon posted. I would love to finish this story this month. I have been scheduled for carpal tunal surgery at the end of the month and won't be able to post anything until I am allowed to type again by doctors orders. Without further adieu per everyone's request what happened on the plane ride back to the estate.**

**The plane ride in Mia's pov**

Every day since Rose's rebirth she had become stronger than what she was before she left. Lost was no longer her mindset. It was amazing in truth that the broken warrior was gone and had been replaced. Now before me she has risen from the ashes like a phoenix standing bold and proud as though her soul had never faltered. I sat there thinking as Rose went to talk to the pilots. Rose sat back down and closed her eyes she, appeared to be sleeping.

After asn hour or so her body seems to be relaxed until the word strigoi was said. I saw her tense up when the guardian across the aisle brazenly spoke out of turn. "...I can't wait to kill some strigoi. The sooner the better and..." in a speed I never seen Rose use before she was out of her seat. She grabbed the portentous guardian by the front of his clothes and had him thrown up against a wall in the plane. Other guardians started to get out of their seats when the queen raised her hand staying their movements.

Rose had a knife blade out and pressed harshly against the rash speaking guardian's throat. "Dead. That is what you'll be. No grand numbers of dead strigoi to be numbered on the back of your neck. War is nothing good to brag on or to get excited about. War is what gets good people dead when they act invincible. No one is that you pompous arrogant snot not even you." With that being said she pulled off of him. She then turned her back to him as she sheathed her knife into the place on her hip. He stared at Rose as she stood in the aisle. He started to grab her by her shoulder when she elbowed him right into the nose then quickly dropped to the floor swiping the legs out from under the guardian making him land on his back. Sure was a sight to see. Rose's eyes blazed with fury when she walked over to the guardian. She placed her foot on his throat growling low in her throat. " I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Glory hungry hound dogs like you always die first. How many people that die be side them depends on how many are stupid enough to believe like them. Now get you ass of the floor and into your seat. I better not hear another word out of your mouth. If I do then you and I will have a private training session the next day got it?" Not waiting for a reply she left the front of the plane and went to the bathroom.

I couldn't help but snicker about Rose's new attitude. Yet it worries me about all the horrors she had encountered. The scars must run deeper than she lets on. But it is her move to talk about it. Forcing someone to talk is never good. When she came back she stood in front of the plane and looked at everyone. Then she started to speak. " When we land we will be on private property. Your main objective its to protect the queen. There are areas you may not enter and you may not leave the estate at this time. I understand we left in a hurry. Whatever supplies you need write them down and I will make sure you get them."

She said her piece much to the chagrin of some of the grumble of some of the guardians. Queen. Tatiana smiled graciously at the way Rose had put the glory hound down. Eddie just snickered at the way Rose snorted towards some of the other guardians then became solemn the both of us had. I started to thinking about the way the other guardian was talking. One name came to my mind. Mason. The time we sneaked away on the trip that caused Mason's death. Then it hit me. Rose was thinking of how we had talked and it did sound like this guy. She must of been thinking of Mason when she snapped.

Time flew by and most of us slept the entire flight. About thirty minutes before we landed Rose began getting restless. The shadows had grew around the plane making some of the guardians get on edge so to speak. Then her eyes flew open and she went to the cock pit. She came back more calm than before and walked to where the Queen laid sleeping. I saw her gently wake and assist the still sleepy Queen back to her seat and fastened her belt. "We should be landing in a few moments folks, buckle up we are in for a rough landing." I looked to Eddie and he snickered a little at my concern. He shook his head gently as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it like a gentleman should.

After de boarding the plane, we had a few moments to rest while Rose went into the house for a moment. She came out accompanied by her mother, father, and another girl about our age yet she looked familiar. "Everyone, this is Abe Mazur, Guardian Janine Hathaway and Novice Guardian Viktoria Belikov. While you are here in this estate you will be under the protection of a strigoi lady by the name of Katya Wilhelmina. While you are here please pay close and careful attention to the places you can and can not go. You will also have access to a training room that is close to your living quarters. Do not and I repeat do not try to kill the two strigoi here in the estate. They have personal feeders that are paid like they are at the Moroi royal court. If you encounter them greet them be polite but nothing more. They are Princess Wildcat's personal protection. Any harm or insult to them would be a insult and harm to our host. I have met the woman and she is not the one to make angry. To help the Moroi royal court she is personally seeing to the queen's protection. You will be shown a tour of the estate that is open to you all to freely move about and a schedule on when meals are. I ask that all of you confer with Guardian Hathaway on your work schedule and with Novice Guardian Belikov about your off times. There are no wait staff or cook staff. Everyone on the estate takes their turn of doing either cooking, cleaning or guarding. Guardian Hathaway is in charge of the estate guarding scheduling so you will check in with her. Novice Guardian Belikov with bee in charge of the rest of the rotations for cooking and cleaning. You will report to me later on to be placed on the training rotation and receive your access code into the facility. But for now I believe Mrs. Belikov and her family has prepared you a very delicious home cooked meal that is hot and ready for you all. Please be respectful and thank them after you eat. Her cooking is some of the best and you won't find anything as delicious at court. Now if you will follow us in and eat, rest and we will conference with each other in the morning. Is there any questions?"

I looked around curiously as to see who it was that decided to ask. I did a face palm when I realized it was the idiot on the plane. Really? Is the man asking for more ass kicking or is he really that damn stupid. Well if he wants to be this stupid I can see the rest of the guardians are going to let him commit suicide. "Why should we listen to a damn lying traitorous bitch like yourself? You are going to just stand there and expect all of us to believe you have three strigoi on the estate that is not a threat? You are a complete fool to think we would fall for this. Look at you. Your probably a strigoi lover leading us into a trap..." Faster than a cat licking its fur, Rose had the numbskull by the throat again. She picked him and choke slammed him into the ground with ease. The man had towered over her at least a full head but that didn't stop her. She was beyond angry and was letting it fuel her in a way was not much of us seen her do in training. With a few grappling moves and she had him begging for mercy. With a low growling coming deep from her throat she threatened him. "Insult me AGAIN AND ITS TO THE MATS YOU SORRY BASTARD! I will kick your ass to the beginning and the end of creation do you understand me!" When he nodded it was hard to see. She had his head locked in her legs and one of his arms stretched out and it looked like a form of a scissor lock. She grimaced in disgust and walked off. Abe was trying to hard to not smile and Viktoria was smiling.

"Well if everyone will, please follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Abe snickered as Vika led the way. She showed the guardians to their rooms. Guardian Hathaway showed the Royals where they were staying. After a bit we all had freshened up and was shown to the dinning area. Rose was no where to be seen. Janine said she already ate, sent her apologizes and gone to bed. I thought it was weird but didn't say much more. The estate was beautiful. I wondered off a bit from the rest of the tour. Sure enough I heard Roses' type of music playing loud but not to the extreme.

I heard her voice and saw her fighting with what looked like Tasha Ozera. Not wanting to bother them I started to turn around and leave when I saw a very much alive Dimitri Belikov. Not thinking twiced I slapped him across the face hard, then kneed him in the groin. "What was that for?" he whined.

"For all the heart break and hell you put Rose through you bastard." Before he uttered anything I turned around found my room and went to bed.


End file.
